Welcome to Earth
by Superfan111
Summary: Garnet is regarded as one of the most powerful fusions. But what Fusion helped her become so strong? Piccolo.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Earth…"

Those words echoed through the new Gems mind. The words of the so called "enemy" who took the fusion under her wing after her original master would've shattered her (or them) on a whim.

"How's the new body suiting you?"

Speak of the devil…

Garnet turned around and met with Rose Quartz.

"It feels… Strange but it feels right. Does that make any sense?"

Rose smiled.

"Ha ha ha! Nope! But that's why you're here."

Garnet gave a small smile until she dropped to the ground in pain, clutching her head.

"ARGH!"

"What's wrong!?"

Garnets body felt like it was tearing itself apart from the inside, body parts were stretching in ways they weren't supposed to, her skin would switch between temperatures of the sun and those colder than the arctic.

"Rose please go.."

Rose kneeled down.

"Garnet just stay-"

Rose's hand was slapped away ferociously.

"NOW!"

Before Rose could even say anything Garnet's body began to glow and then…

BOOM!

Instinctively Rose summoned her shield barely avoiding the blast.

When the smoke cleared she saw Ruby and Sapphires gems on the ground slightly crack but nothing she couldn't fix.

Pearl rushed to Roses location armed with dual swords.

"Rose what happened? I heard an explosion, is everything alright?"

"Yes, in a moment it will."

Tears made their way down Roses soft checks and covered the two gems, as their cracks healed the rocks began to glow a bright aura around them and they reformed their individual bodies; Ruby and Sapphire.

"Are you two alright?"

They didn't acknowledge Rose they were to confused and afraid of what just happened.

" _Pant, pant_ , What was that Sapphire!?"

The blue gem had known everything in her life, even if she didn't know exactly what was going to happen she would at least be prepared for it.

But this, there was no way she could prepare herself for this.

"I… I don't know…"

She looked at her hands as if she was just in a dream and this was her way of making sure she was up.

"I felt that I was on fire and my skin was being torn apart from the inside, I can't explain the feeling… It was indescribable!"

Ruby covered her eyes.

"I didn't feel anything but what I saw."

Her hands began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes.

"I was able to see everything and nothing. Seeing countless horrors that could happen any moment!"

Rose kneeled down to the two gems levels, with an understanding look in her eyes.

"I know what this is…"

All there other gems turned to Rose.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Homeworld was always appalled by the likes of fusion but especially between a common soldier like Ruby and a rare aristocrat gem like Sapphire, so they designed them to be incompatible."

Ruby held Sapphires hand and stood up tall.

"But me and Sapphire love each other!"

"You're missing my point, you were designed to be INCOMPATIBLE, both of your physical and mental limits, so if you tried to fuse with one another it would cause great pain to one another, and even…. Death."

Knowing what this meant each gem had a different way of dealing with it, Pearl tried to avoid eye contact, Ruby appeared to be on the brink of tears, but Sapphire.

This time Sapphire wouldn't be the calm.

"NO! There must be a way we can be together! To be…"

Sapphire and Rubies hands intertwine.

"More…"

Ruby wiped away her tears.

"Rose you said that we can no fuse too long with our limits."

Rose nodded at the small red gem.

"So what if you trained us to surpass our limits?"

"Even if I had the time to train you I don't know if I'm even half as powerful enough to help you overcome such a limit but…"

Ruby and Sapphire looked up.

"I think I know someone who can…"

Pearl was also curious who this was.

"Who is this gem?"

"He isn't a gem."

Pearl gave a laugh that came out as a snort.

"Ha *snort* Who could be as powerful as a gem?"

Rose gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't be too prideful of our species Pearl. How did your fight with Tao go again?"

Pearl dropped her swords in fear of the very presence of Tao's name.

"Um you know what? Forget what I said."

"Quiet."

Pearl tried to change the subject.

"So what is he's species exactly?"

"He's a Namek."

"A Namek? But I thought their planet went out in the Cold family wars millions of years ago."

"Yes but two were on a separate planet at the time. They were both even guardians of this planet before as well as the predecessors before them. After witness billions of years of mortal violence across the galaxy he decided to not get involved anymore."

Sapphire nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense, while powerful Nameks don't quite have the blood lust as Saiyans."

Ruby looked at them with confusion.

"So Am I the only one who is completely lost in the dark?! If he was the planet's guardian before than why doesn't he end homeworld in an instance!?"

Rose looked down at Ruby.

"Well he was a very… Different kind of Namek. Also as we are not from Earth he doesn't have any right to interfere with our own problems."

Rose turned to Pearl.

"Pearl you're in charge of the rebels until I return, avoid as much conflict as you can until we come back. Understand?"

"Rose… Wh- What are you talking about?"

She gave a smile.

"I'm taking Ruby and Sapphire to meet an old friend of mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

After three straight days of excruciating traveling Rose, Ruby and Sapphire finally came across a large totem pole in the land of Korin.

"We're here, Ruby and Sapphire!"

Ruby thought Rose had gone delusional from days of traveling, the three stood in the middle of an giant forest, the only two things other than trees for miles was an old abandoned spear covered by vines and some fat trees leaning against a totem pole.

"What are you talking about? Here is in the middle of nowhere?"

Sapphire touched Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, here is up there."

When Sapphire pointed to the top of the giant totem poll Ruby nearly collapse just by observing its sheer height.

"Wh- What kind of freak lives up there?!"

Rose smiled.

"Don't worry it'll only take us about a month or so to climb to the top if we don't take any breaks."

Then from behind the three gems a soft but deep voice got their attention.

"Actually that won't be necessary."

When they turned around they were greeted with a dark being who floated inches from the ground with on a carpet.

"Hello Rose, it's been quite a while hasn't it?"

Ruby summoned her gauntlet and stood in front of Sapphire as her guard.

"Wh- What is that thing!"

The being had skin as dark as the night, a round chubby body while wearing a large turban on his head.

Ruby was ready to charge, her gauntlet burned with flames that could only be rivaled by hell itself, but before she could move Rose quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Ruby take it easy, this is Mr Popo, the genie of the Lookout."

"Well he shouldn't of snuck up on me like that he's just lucky that you stopped me other wise I would of shoved my fist up his-"

"It is a honor to meet you Mr Popo, I am Saphire, and this is my companion Ruby, we wish to train under the former guardian "Piccolo" "

"The pleasure is all mine Ms Sapphire, and a honor to meet you "companion" as well."

Sapphire blushed for a moment then gave a humble courtesy tip of her dress then shook Mr Popo's hand.

Good thing for Ruby that Sapphire cut her off, though Mr Popo may seem like large oaf but there's a reason god's trust him to look over god's palace.

"So what brings you around here Rose? Are you here to celebrate after your latest victory?"

The pink gem chuckled.

"Mr Popo you know that we're not even close to done! I promise once this war is over I'll come over."

"Well than, what does bring you here than?"

Rose had meet Mr Popo during a battle for Earth a hundred years ago, Rose was overwhelmed by a battalion of Jaspers, she was able to defat around twenty three of the Jaspers until she was overwhelmed; the Jaspers were tough, relentless, and brutal but they made a single fatal mistake.

They stepped on one of Mr Popo's gardens.

The next thing Rose knew she was in a palace which ascended the heavens surrounded by Mr Popo, a talking floating cat with a staff (Granted at the time she thought he was a fury mini human), and two green aliens.

One carried a staff and wore a white and red garments, he had sharp pointy ears with two earrings, but what caught her the most was the surprising amount of injuries he had, his right ear had the bottom part torn out, he had a rigid scar across his forehead, but what stuck out the most was what he lacked, an arm, a left one per say, despite his scars he had a warm friendly demeanor.

The other green alien was nearly twice the size of the last one even taller than Rose herself, he was muscular with sharp features, he looked very similar to the former alien however unlike the last one his eyes did not give off a presence of warm nature or kindness but a presence of a warrior, Rose had faced countless gems on the battlefield gems designed for battle but this green alien was something else, someone who was once and in some ways still is a monster.

Anyway, Rose explained her dilemma to the genie about the two gems and them needing training.

"So what do you think Mr Popo, will Piccolo do it?"

"I don't know Rose, Piccolo has been quite grumpy lately…"

"Oh come now he's always grumpy and besides I got a little present that might change his mind…"

Rose took out a small little pod no bigger than a baby carrot.

"Oh the capsule Roshi gave you! May I ask what's in it?"

Rose smiled and gave a wink.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise for Piccolo, you know how good his ears are."

"Very well than hop on."

Rose and Sapphire jumped on the magic carpet, while Ruby hesitantly slowly stepped on the carpet

"Here we go!"

They moved so fast that they didn't even know they were already at the top, while Rose quickly jumped off to say hi to her friend Ruby was holding onto Sapphire dress for dear life.

"Um Ruby?"

"Just go Popo! Don't tell me when! Just-"

Sapphire put a hand on Ruby.

"Ruby were here."

When Ruby opened her eyes she saw Rose hugging a floating cat and green creature with one arm.

"Hey there Rosy, how are things going?"

Rose patted the floating cat's ear causing him to pur.

"Oh things are just great Korin!"

Rose then hugged Dende and lifted him up a few feet.

"Haha! Rose please! You're embarrassing me!"

"Don't be such a party pooper, your acting more like Piccolo!"

From the palace a door opened.

"That's sound like a compliment…"

Out of the light came a eight foot and nine each Namekian wearing a cape and a turban, he had a soft smile upon seeing Rose.

Rose ran straight towards hugging the giant warrior forcing him to step back a little in surprise.

"Hi Piccolo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Sapphire were first greeted by a floating cat with a staff; sadly, that wasn't the strangest thing so far.

The cat called himself Korin he floated several feet from the ground not even letting the hairs on his tail touch the dirt on the ground, he had fat checks that Ruby was tempted to push together and force him to change his facial expression.

"So how long have you known Rosie?" The cat didn't even look them in the eye, he was too busy cleaning himself with his paws and tongue.

Despite not knowing him for more than a second Sapphire felt an odd relatable feeling to the cat, only speaking in short sentences, a calm nature soothing through them, and both with such a great understanding of their own destiny that they didn't need their eyes to see.

"We've known Rose Quartz for only a few weeks master Korin."

When Sapphire knelled down in respect she gave Ruby a quick nudge, if they wanted these strangers to train them then they should try and make a good first impression.

"Uh yay! We ventured with madame Rose for moment at times uh… Your Lordship?"

Even Ruby wasn't confident on how she sounded.

"Master? Lordship? I haven't been called those thing in over three billion years, just call me Korin."

Despite being a living Deity Korin hated all those fancy titles like "God", or "Guardian", or "The ultra divine super cool cat", he would rather someone simply call him a friend, and have someone put out a glass of milk for him at night and occasionally rub his tummy.

"O- Okay Korin, you can call me Ruby and her Sapphire." Ruby was still having a hard time processing everything that has happened today.

"So I see you two have already met Mr Popo already, quite the charmer isn't he?" A soft kind voice came behind the three, it was the shorter green creature with the staff similar to Korins.

"Oh Ruby! Sapphire! This is Dende the current guardian of Earth,he'll be more than willing to help ya!"

"It is honor to meet the sacred overseeing guardian of this grand planet."

"Please the honor is all mine." Dende gave a gracious bow towards the two pint size gems.

Sapphire gave a humble courtesy tip of her dress but Ruby; Ruby couldn't stop staring at his body; he was covered with ghastly horrid scars, his lack of a left arm did also earn a few perturbed glances out of the corner of Ruby's eye.

"Is it the arm my dear?"

That question practically stabbed Ruby in her gem, she was felt that she should take a dive off the castle in the sky until reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Oh it quite alright, the only one here you should be scared of is Piccolo if you're going plan to stay here." Dende smiled as he heard Piccolo's ears twitch.

"Don't paint me as the bad guy Dende." Piccolo went back to talking with Rose much to Ruby and Sapphire's confusion.

"How did he hear you from all the way over there?" Asked a clearly confused Ruby, Dende smiled and pointed to the tip of his pointy ear.

"We Nameks have very good hearing, we can hear pretty much anything in this Universe if we so desire, but we tend to keep the range down to a few miles though even that can be quite bothersome." Dende leaned in with a sly smirk.

"But just between us, Piccolo likes to listen on humans conversations just so he can keep up with the latest gossip.." Faster than anyone could comprehend Piccolo vanished and reappeared next to Dende looking very displeased.

"Dende just go talk to Rose, I need to take a look here." Dende gave and understanding nod and walked away.

Piccolo stared at Ruby and Sapphire intensely, he examined the two runts standing in front of them as if he was trying to unravel the depths of their souls.

Ruby was doing her best to keep a straight posture but she couldn't help but quake in a former Guardians presence, to her it was like being forced to confront each Diamond back on Homeworld; even Sapphire who was almost always had a poised demeanor began to slowly freeze in his overwhelming presence.

"So.. You want me to waste my time training you? Why should I spend my time on such fruitless matters? If you don't give me a good enough answer I may just kill you." Piccolo's eyes hardened burning Sapphire soul.

Rose wanted to go over there and give Piccolo a piece of her mind, even if he wasn't the most social person he should know you don't speak to guests with such a disparaging tone but Dende spoke to her via telepathy.

 _ ***Easy Rose, you wanted Piccolo to train them right? Well think of this as their first test…***_ Rose bit her lip as she was forced to step back.

Sapphire's dress began to harden as she unwillingly conjured ice from her very being.

"I… Uh- I- We-" Sapphire would of started her own small ice age if she hadn't regained her tranquility.

The extensive amount of frost was balanced out when Sapphire felt Ruby's small warm hand comforted hers.

"We.. We want you- We demanded that you train us so we can defend this planet we now call our own." Sapphire was still overwhelmed but with Ruby by her side she had the utmost confidence.

"YEAH! Make us fusion like you! We want to be strong enough to stay a fusion while we defend Earth!" Ruby shouted as loud as she could, Piccolo raised a very curious hairless eyebrow while giving a small smile.

"A fusion like me? Oh you mean the whole Gem thing with dancing right? That's not exactly how my fusion work but my training might help with your little fusion problem." The two gems looked at him confused.

"How did you know-" The Gems asked at simultaneously.

"I read both your minds the moment you stepped on the lookout. I know about everything, Blue Diamond, Garnet, and why you came here."

A very steamed Ruby planted her feet in the ground demanding answer.

"IF YOU KNEW WHY WE'RE HERE THAN WHY'D YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT!?" Piccolo a small, sly, somewhat sadistic smile.

"I wanted to see if my two new students had the guts to stand up for themselves."

"WELL YOU CAN- Wait… New students? Ruby's eye began to glow with enthusiasm as she began to jump back up while squeegeeing the whole time and down unable to control herself while Sapphire had tears in her eye.

Rose quickly ran over to Piccolo and gave him a great old hug.

"Thanks Piccolo you softy!" Despite using all her strength she couldn't lift Piccolo an inch off the ground.

"Alright. Alright. Everyone calm down, the training not going be easy in fact it's going be the hardest thing you're ever going to endure, but you'll find the results to be more than worth it. Still interested?"

"YES!" Shouted Ruby and Sapphire at the same time.

"Good your training begins now. Climb back up to the top of the lookout."

Piccolo lifted the two gems up by their collars and began to slowly walk to the edge of the lookout dragging them along.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Piccolo gave a wicked grin.

"What you expect Mr Popo to take you back down? I told you the training was going be tough…" Piccolo then held them right over the edge.

"WAIT! WHAT IF WE-" No matter how much they pleaded Piccolo wasn't fazed.

"See you two in a month." Piccolo dropped the two pint sized gems, as they fell like a stone Piccolo shouted once more.

"Make sure you don't ruin Popos garden!" Piccolo turned back to Rose.

"Happy Rose?"

"A little extreme don't you think?" Rose knew he had the best interests in mind but Piccolo always tended to go overboard with his training.

"Don't worry they're fine, no student of mine will die from a pitiful fall like that." Piccolo was perhaps the greatest example of "Tough Love".

Rose got ready to leave she said her goodbyes then humped on Mr Popo's carpet but at the last moment she remembered something very important, she pulled out the capsule Piccolo gave her when they first met.

"Oh Piccolo I almost forgot I got you a present." Rose pressed the button and tossed the capsule ten feet away from her,there was a loud POOF and a quick small explosion of smoke, when it cleared it revealed a giant round drinking gourd the size of a large boulder.

"I had Bismuth and Pearl help me make you this, of course Pearl refused to try any but Bismuth seemed to like it, it the least I could do for all you've done for me." Piccolo lifted up the gigantic gourd and took a quick taste then looked back to Rose.

"Rose this is single-handedly the most amazing thing you've ever created, maybe you can make more after you defeat Homeworld and stop over for a visit."

Rose placed a hand on her chest as she gasped and then spoke in a dramatic tone, like she was an actor, a very hammy actor.

"*Gasp* Do I sense the slightest hint of hospitality?" Rose said over dramatically.

"Very funny Rose, now get going, I'm sure you're soldiers need you." Rose gave a bright smile as Mr Popo flew off.


End file.
